The Spirit City of Hequat
Overview From the Story Arc "The Spirit City of Hequat" given by Scirocco. This Souvenir is restricted to villains the level range of 40-44. Souvenir's Text Souvenir: The Spirit City of Hequat This regal headdress doesn't feel like it's a part of this world, and that's no surprise considering that it once belonged to the Goddess Hequat, the ancient deity of the Mu civilization. You took it from her when you defeated her in her own place of power, a place you remember as: The Spirit City of Hequat With Operation: DESTINY about to begin, you found yourself working with Scirocco once more. Surprisingly, he seemed more resigned at this than angry at you. Whatever his personal feelings, Scirocco sent you on the first part of the operation with minimal trouble. Lord Recluse needed to know more about portals for Operation: DESTINY, and your part was to acquire knowledge of magical portals. Your first target was a Circle of Thorns archivist named 'Vortigur', who was currently cavorting with the Carnival of Shadows. You busted up the party, and Vortigur didn't even put up a fight when you nabbed him. Vortigur talked easily enough, but what he said was worth the trouble. It seems that in his research, he had run across records of a secret Circle of Thorns portal project conducted back in the Mu/Oranbega war over 14,000 years ago. Vortigur had even talked to one of the chief researchers, a wizard known as Eukrisal. Eukrisal was trying to find all of his notes, and right now was searching out some old documents underneath Thorn Isle. When you caught Eukrisal in the ruins, he didn't resist either. If anything, he was more than happy to have a chance to work on portal technology again, and was all too eager to leave his Circle Comrades behind. Eukrisal's information was good. Following his advice, you spoke to the one person who could tell you the location of the ancient portal known as 'The Toer', a portal to the spirit world that the ancient Oranbegans had tried to build to reach their own long forgotten god in the last days of their war against the Mu. The Mu had captured the portal and sealed it away in hidden vaults, but Eukrisal told you that Diviner Maros would be able to tell you where to find the Vaults of Mu. Maros' directions led you deep beneath Sharkhead Island, and into the vaults of the Mu, but two enemy forces were already locked in battle: the Circle of Thorns and a group of Mu Mystics! You got through them and unsealed the vault, only to find that the portal was still active when it began to summon ghostly Mu Mystics! You had to destroy the portal, but there were still enough pieces and information for Arachnos and for Operation: DESTINY. With the portal in Arachnos custody, it looked like things were wrapping up, but then you received word about new discoveries from Mu Mystics. Scirocco suspected a trap, and sent you in to deal with it. You took out the leader and discovered that a group of Mu Mystics had returned to the worship of the ancient Mu Goddess Hequat, and intended to use the portal for Operation: DESTINY to return her to the world! With their treachery revealed, the traitors within the Mu Mystics had taken action and kidnapped Eukrisal to force his aid. You questioned Magus Mu'Drakhan, who told you where you could find the traitors. Once there, you were able to recover Eukrisal and put down the last of the Mu Mystics. But more importantly, you discovered that there was still a link between the ancient Oranbegan portal and the spirit world of the Mu Goddess, Hequat. If that link link wasn't severed, then when the DESTINY portal was fully active, it could serve as a conduit to bring Hequat to the modern world! The Goddess Hequat was certain to interfere in Operation: DESTINY in the future, and might even be able to return through the DESTINY portal. There was only one solution in front of you. You entered the DESTINY portal and journeyed to a place outside of the physical world, the fabled Spirit City of Hequat. Once there you encountered her legions of lost Mu souls she had drawn, and finally found the ancient goddess of the Mu. Within the halls of the spirit city, you defeated her, putting an end to her interference in Operation: DESTINY and your future. For as Scirocco told you on your return, Operation: DESTINY was about your destiny, and the destiny of Arachnos. See Also *Souvenirs Category:Souvenirs